


War

by Brate



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

"Hide me!"

"What?" McKay looked up just in time to see me leap across his work counter and duck behind it. He searched around in alarm, sensing danger and ready to make a break for it. "Hide you from what?" he asked when he found nothing amiss.

"Not what… who."

"Who?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh, should it be whom?" I asked in return. "I was a lot better in math than English."

"What are you talking about?"

Rodney was losing what little patience he had, but now was not the time to enjoy it. "Shhh, she'll hear you. You're supposed to be alone in here, _remember_? Just pretend you haven't seen me."

"I'm starting to wish that very thing." He returned his attention to his laptop, darting a glance in my direction every so often.

I'll confess, I must've made a strange picture: an Air Force major sitting on the floor, hiding behind a counter. Well, who knew she'd be so good? From my somewhat secure position, I leaned my head back, relaxing for the moment. My respite gave me the unique opportunity to study the scientist in his "natural habitat," without the threat of immediate death looming over our heads. Although, I believed that was when McKay did his best work.

I was definitely aware of McKay's genius—invariably self-touted—but usually I was too busy to appreciate it to its fullest extent. And if I had to admit it, I was impressed with Rodney McKay. He could be scared out of his mind yet ready to do whatever it took to save the day, whether it was walking straight into an alien energy-sucking mass, or unloading his 9mm at a ten-thousand-year-old Wraith.

Unfortunately, McKay always had to open his mouth, spoiling the heroic image.

"Enough is enough, Major, why are you here?"

"It's the last place she'll look," I whispered. I motioned for him to be silent, although I knew it was futile. I was right.

"So you chose to cower behind my desk?"

"I think of it more as a strategic withdrawal."

Rodney nodded and went back to his laptop, trying—unsuccessfully—to ignore me. I could see it wouldn't last. Already he was shifting from one foot to the other with annoyance. Finally, he could take it no longer and bent down. "What's going on?"

Assuming an air of gravity, I answered, "War." Standing, I almost knocked him down as he attempted to get out of my way. I snapped a quick salute. "But now I see that I cannot allow innocents to suffer." He eyed me with a confused frown as I made my way around the counter and to the door, determined to escape and find a better place to hide.

As I crossed the threshold, a hand tapped me on the shoulder and a throaty voice said, "Tag!" I whirled and saw Teyla leaning against the wall, a knowing smile lighting up her face.

"All right, you got me," I conceded, holding up my hands in surrender. "I'm hereby ordering Ford not to teach you any more Earth games."

Looking back at the flustered scientist in the room behind me, it was clear Rodney didn't know what to make of this.

I shrugged. "War is hell."


End file.
